


red

by booksameliad



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksameliad/pseuds/booksameliad
Summary: angry, loud, drowning, bright, dark, hate, love, enemies, blood.





	red

> **_angry, loud, drowning, bright, dark, hate, love, enemies, blood._ **

Mike couldn't breathe.

He was drowning. Drowning in the anger echoing through his house as his mom and dad scream at each other and Nancy is hugging him. Holly is at a friend's house, getting to escape the hate in this house for one night.

Nancy stands up in the dark room, grabbing Mike's hand and tugging him up.

"We're going to the Byers." She whispers, unlocking her window, the one where she removed the window screen. She carefully climbs down, and waits for Mike, who accidentally cuts himself on the way down, and she walks to her car, Mike following her. He climbs into the dark red car, and looks back at the house as Nancy pulls away.

The inside is bright, and he can see his mom and Ted screaming at each other, like they were enemies on a battlefield. Then Nancy starts down the road, and he can't see anymore.

When they arrive at Will's house, the front porch light is turned on and Joyce is sitting on the front porch, a cigarette in her mouth. She stands up when they pull into the driveway and walks over when Nancy stops the car.

"Nancy? Mike? What are you two doing here?"

**\---**

Mike runs his hand through Will's hair as Will lays head in his lap. Will sighs, reaching up to grab Mike's other hand.

"I love you." 

Mike leans down and gives Will a kiss on his forehead, and when Will giggles, he replies. "I love you too."


End file.
